Alternate Double Negative Episode 8
by EthanLover
Summary: Evil Benny gets out and befriends Ethan... What will happen? Read to find out! Read movie then episode 1-7 first
1. Chapter 1

Ethan's POV

"Where are the guys?" Savannah asked as she ran up to me before school.

"Well Benny, Ty and Rory are trying to get the yearbook committee to let students use avatars as their yearbook photos. Erica is currently coordinating what we will wear in the year book. Brandon, Sarah and Izzy I have no idea." I told my sister. Just then Erica and Benny walked up to us. Benny walked next to Savannah while Erica walked next to me.

"Ethan great news I know exactly what we're wearing!" Erica said happily.

"Well I have bad news, Hannah rejected our idea." Benny said sadly.

"Oh boo ho! You can't be Thor in the yearbook." I mocked.

"We'll at least I'll show up on camera!" Benny said trying to brag.

"You and Savannah won't be the only ones who show up on camera. I have perfected the appear on camera spell." I bragged back.

"But you have a girlfriend which means you have to dress all fancy for the pictures!" Benny tried to brag back. My face went a little more pale. Erica looked at me and frowned at my reaction.

"You don't want to wear this?!" Erica growled out.

"Ah, I never said that. I love it babe!" I stuttered out while rubbing my neck. "I love you." Erica giggled and I knew I was off the hook.

"I have to go met up with Sarah. She's gonna be so excited when I tell her she's gonna be in the yearbook!" Erica told me before she left she gave me a peck on the check.

"You are so whipped!" Benny said when Erica was out of earshot. I hissed at him.

"Am not!" I said getting in Benny's face.

"Are so!" Benny said not backing down.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Guys!" Savannah yelled. "Can you two go without fighting for one day please!" I hissed at Benny again and walked off to class.

The Next Day Ethan's POV  
I was walking down the hall when I ran into Benny of all people.

"Get out of my way Benny!" I growled then I stopped and took in his appearance. He almost was dressed exactly like I would! "Is that my leather jacket?" Benny just grinned. "And my shirt!" Benny just kept on grinning."Benny I'm gonna kill you!"

"No you won't chuckles. I'm bad now. I'm the new you." Benny said as he started to walk past me.

"Oh no you don't!" I grabbed his arm and was sucked into a vision while my fangs were barred. I jolted back and gasped.

"You're not the real Benny. So that camera he sold Hannah is the ancient double negative camera. Sweet!" I let go of Evil Benny's arm then crossed my arms.

"Give me my stuff back now!" I growled.

"No way I make this look good." Benny said.

"Did you get all of Benny's memories. Right?" I asked before I barred my fangs again. Evil Benny started to stutter, then remove my jacket and shirt and handed them to me the ran off, muttering 'I'll just go steal a leather jacket.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan's POV

"I'm gonna kill Benny!" Erica yelled as she walked up to me and punched the locker next to mine. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He hit on me. In a really disgusting way." Erica said as she shuttered.

"Let me guess he also acted like a jerk and kinda looked like a dorky version of me?" I asked.

"Uh ya." Erica said. "Wait how did you know that?"

"That's not the real Benny. The real Benny sold Hannah Price an ancient double negative camera. That was the negative copy of Benny." I explained. Just then Savannah walked over to us.

"Have you seen Benny anywhere?" Savannah asked.

"No." Erica and I said.

"Have you two noticed anything different about him?" Savannah asked.

"Well I know he has a death wish. He hit on Erica." I said.

"Ethan don't suck him dry! I swear I will stake you!" Savannah said.

"Hey! I've changed." I said as I held up my hands in defense. Savannah just rolled her eyes and walked away. Erica was about to say something when Hannah walked over.

"Nice shirt slut." Hannah said to Erica as she walked by. I had to hold Erica back from lunging at Hannah.

"That's the negative Hannah. I'll be right back." I said as I walked toward the Dark Room. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I rolled my eyes and rammed into the door. Inside I saw two Bennys and two Hannahs. One Benny and one Hannah were tied to a chair. While the other two were standing by the table with the camera.

"Ethan!" Real Benny yelled. I walked up to negative Benny and Hannah.

"What is with you two and Erica?" I asked.

"She's hot!" Negative Benny said, while Negative Hannah said, "She's a slut." I rolled my eyes.

"What's your plan anyway?" I asked.

"Ethan are you helping them!?" Benny yelled.

"Don't know yet." I answered.

"Make negative copies of everyone and turn this town upside down." Negative Hannah said.

"How are you gonna do that?" I asked.

"Use the camera for school pictures." Negative Benny said. I just rolled my eyes.

"I have not had fun in months so I'm gonna remain neutral. Have fun Benny!" I said as I walked out.

"No Ethan! Come back! Come on!" Benny yelled as I shut the door.

Narrators POV

Negative Benny pounded both hands on the Morgan's door. Mr. Morgan opened the door, surprised to see what Benny was dressed in.

"Hey Benny. Where's the fire?" Mr. Morgan asked.

"Maybe it'll start in your garage Frank." Negative Benny said.

"Who's Frank? My name is Ross. I thought you knew that." Mr. Morgan said.

"Debbie make pie tonight?" Negative Benny asked.

"Who's Debbie?" Mr. Morgan asked.

"Get us some pie, will ya Frank. Alert the girl." Negative Benny said. Mr. Morgan walked back inside and yelled, "Savannah, Benny's here. I think." Savannah walked down the stairs and saw the strange looking Benny.

"Benny where have you been?" Savannah asked. Before Negative Benny could answer Savannah got a text.

Ty- saw ethan walk in2 dark rm followed him somethings wrng saw 2 bennys and 2 hannah prices wtch out trst no one txt me wen get this

Savannah let out a gasp. She had to know what was going on. Savannah reached out and grabbed Negative Benny's shoulder. The vision went by fast and savannah almost fell over when she came back.  
"Who are you?" Savannah asked.

A/N  
I'm sorry for the shortish update but I'm having a bit of a writers block.


	3. Chapter 3

Savannah's POV

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your best friend." 'Benny' said.

"No your not! You're like an evil copy!" I yelled. Just then Ethan walked out of the house.

"Hey sis." Ethan said.

"Ethan what did you do!?" I asked.

"Why do you assume I did something?" Ethan asked me.

"Cause this isn't the real Benny. Plus Ty saw you walked into the Dark Room. Were there were two Benny's and two Hannah's. Now I'll asked you again. What did you do?" I asked.

"Let's get one thing straight. I did nothing. Benny took a picture of himself with a negative camera." Ethan said as he pointed to 'Benny'.

"You're keeping something from me and I want to know what it is!" I said as I pointed at Ethan.

"Ethan's staying neutral, or so he says." 'Benny' said. "You two better stay out of our way." After 'Benny' said this he quickly ran away. I hit Ethan over the head which caused Ethan to hiss at me.

"What was that for?!" Ethan hissed.

"Where's the real Benny?" I asked. "Ethan I swear if you don't answer me I'll stake you! I swear I will!" Ethan hissed again. I could tell he was going to run so I grabbed his arm with one hand and grabbed my cross neckless with the other. I held the cross to Ethan's arm. Ethan's skin started to burn, Ethan hissed and his eyes started to flash from purple, black and red.

"Ok ok! I give! Uncle!" Ethan hissed at me. I removed the cross from Ethan's arm, who started to rub it furiously.

"Real Hannah and Benny are trapped in the Dark Room at school." Ethan told me. I grabbed onto his arm again. "What?"

"At school tomorrow Sarah, Ty, you and I are gonna stop Negative Hannah and Benny and rescue real Hannah and Benny." I told Ethan who yanked his arm away and said, "Fine! I'll help. Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet up with Erica."

Next Day at School Narrators POV

Savannah, Ty, Sarah and Ethan walked into school. They had already discussed a plan the night before.

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" Ethan hissed.

"Shut up Ethan! This is your fault!" Sarah yelled at Ethan.

"Not everything bad that happens in this town is my fault Sarah!" Ethan hissed.

"Oh please! Quit lying! You've become more like Jesse everyday!" Sarah hissed back.

"You don't know what I am!" Ethan hissed.

"Guys! Enough!" Ty and Savannah said in unison.

¡Mini line break! ¡With Erica! (Kinda! Just read!)

Erica was so excited for school that day. Ethan hadn't told her about Negative Hannah and Benny's plan, plus she had forgotten that there was a Negative Hannah and Benny. So when she heard Hannah telling everyone that the yearbook comity was only taking group shots, Erica was pissed.

"What do you mean no individual shots?" Erica asked.

"I don't know how to dumb that down for you supermodel." Negative Hannah said before walking away from a very angry Erica.

¡Mini Line break! ¡With Savannah!

Sarah, Ty, Savannah and Ethan were all looking for the evil twins of Benny and Hannah. Savannah rounded a corner when she saw Mr. G setting up a different camera.

"Where's Hannah?" Savannah asked.

"Oh she was in the gym taking the group shot for the yearbook. She much have gotten a hundred kids in there." Mr. G said.

"Do you know where she is now?" Savannah asked.

"I think she ran off into the Dark Room." Mr. G said. Savannah's eyes widened and she quickly ran to the dark room as she texted Ethan, Sarah and Ty where the evil twins were.

¡Mini line break! ¡In the dark room! (Note only Evil Benny, reg. Benny and reg. Hannah are in the Dark Rm)

Benny was struggling in his chair. His evil twin had tied the ropes tight. Evil Benny was waiting for Evil Hannah to show up with the negative picture of the students. Evil Benny's back was turned on the door, so when Ethan ran into the room he thought it was Evil Hannah.

"Finally what took you so..." Evil Benny started but stopped when he saw Ethan with his fangs barred.

"Ethan! Thank god!" Benny yelled. Ethan's eyes were glowing.

"What are you doing here?" Evil Benny asked.

"I'm here to stop you!" Ethan hissed. Suddenly Evil Benny had a plan. He grabbed the water bottle behind him, which was filled with holy water. Evil Benny hid the bottle behind his back. It was then that Evil Benny noticed that the negative camera was sitting on the table.

"I wonder if I can make an evil copy of you?" Evil Benny wondered out loud. In two swift movements Evil Benny snapped a picture of Ethan then splashed him with the holy water. Evil Benny quickly ran out of the dark room. Ethan was on the ground screaming and groaning in pain. Ethan had about a liter of holy water on him.

"Ethan!" Benny yelled. Benny then decided that he had nothing to lose so he used a spell to undo the ropes that held him to the chair. Benny then quickly ran to Ethan's side, who was still screaming in pain.

"Help me!" Ethan groaned out. Benny frantically tried to think of something to do. Benny saw that there was a stack of towels in he corner. Benny quickly got up and grabbed the towels. By then Ethan was whimpering in pain. The holy water was still burning. Benny quickly started to wipe the water off of Ethan. With in a few seconds Ethan stopped whimpering. Ethan's exposed skin was burnt red, making it look like he had extreme sun burn. Ethan's breathing was labored as he turned his head to look at Benny.

"I owe you one." Ethan said. Benny laughed then helped Ethan stand. "Free Hannah. I'll go look for your evil twin." Benny nodded and went to untie Hannah. Ethan walked over to the door. He tried to open it only to discover it was locked.

"That son of a bitch!" Ethan growled out. "I'm not even gonna give him a chance I'm killing him right now!" Ethan walked over to the table were the negatives were.

"What are you doing?" Benny asked as he finished untying Hannah.

"Destroying the negatives which will destroy the evil twins." Ethan explained while he grabbed the acid and poured it over the negatives. Suddenly there was a flash of light. Ethan then sighed then grabbed his phone and called Savannah.

"I destroyed the negatives, the evil twins are gone." Ethan said to Savannah.

"You missed one!" Savannah said.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"I'm in the boys bathroom with Evil Benny!" Savannah yelled over the phone. Ethan heard someone groan then Sarah say, "Times up!" Just then there was another flash of light.

"Now are we good?" Benny asked.

"I think so." Savannah said over the phone.

"Not quite yet. Benny hold me phone." Ethan said as he handed Benny his phone and walked over to Hannah.

"You didn't see anything supernatural. You did not see water burn me. You hit your head when developing a photo." Ethan compelled, his eyes glowing. Hannah was still in a daze when Ethan used a spell to unlock the door.

"Hannah are you ok?" Ethan asked.

"What happened?" Hannah said as she rubbed her head.

"You must have hit your head or something. Benny and I found you laying on the floor." Ethan said. Hannah just nodded and walked out of the Dark Room.

A/N There you have it! REMEMBER I NEED SONGS FOR MY MOONLIGHT TWINS STORY! I'll take any song, just no JB 1D or any rap!


End file.
